1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for inserting plate-shaped structural components, especially glass plates, in frames wherein the structural component is arranged between elastic seals located on both sides of the structural component and is thereby held in the frame, and wherein the seal on one side is attached to the frame and the seal on the other side is attached to strips lockable to the frame. 2. Description of the Related Art
The insertion of plate-shaped structural parts, such as glass plates, insulating glass panes, and the like, in bipartite frames is performed in such a way that the plate-shaped structural part is displaced in the frame with compression of one of the seals, so that the strip with the second seal can be locked together with the frame. This displacement of the plate-shaped structural part in the frame takes place manually wherein the strip is then pounded in or pressed in with a tool in order to lock the strip to the frame.
It has also been suggested to displace the plate-shaped structural component with respect to the frame by suction cups wherein the suction cups engage the structural component from the side where the glass plate or like structural component is also contacted by the sealing strips connected to the frame.
However, due to the use of suction cups for displacing the structural part, the plate-shaped structural part is deformed so that breakage frequently occurs, especially during the insertion of glass plates, or the insertion of strips is made difficult in the sections where the structural part has not been adequately displaced.
German Patent No. 2,335,688 discloses a device for glazing window frames, door frames, or the like, with a glass rabbet. In this arrangement, a sealing profile of an elastic, water-impermeable material, vulcanizable or curable by heating, is introduced into the glass rabbet, and a glazing element is placed on the sealing profile. The window frame, door frame, or the like is then placed with its side facing away from the glass rabbet against a planar contact surface, and then the glazing element is placed on the sealing profile. Thereupon, a vacuum is produced in the space between the glazing element, the sealing profile, the door frame, window frame, or the like, and the contact surface; this vacuum is eliminated again after the vulcanization and/or curing of the sealing profile. In this conventional apparatus, a planar contact surface for the window frame, door frame, or the like is provided, equipped with a gastight, elastic cover layer. Furthermore, an exhaust opening connected with an evacuating device is provided which is arranged in the contact surface. Nothing can be derived from German Patent No. 2,335,688 regarding the way in which the glass holding strip with a sealing profile is mounted on the side in opposition to the sealing profile of a vulcanizable material. Also, German Patent No. 2,335,688 contains no indication that the glass holding strip is to be attached to the frame while the space between the glazing element and the contact surface is exposed to a vacuum.